A tale of Love
by subhsresaha
Summary: Not many love stories have happy ending...


**Author's Note:** Hey friends.. How are you all… hope you all are fine… I am also fine.. but little busy… that's why its so late… hope you people haven't forgot me? Ha ha.. :)

So, Im here again with a short OS.. Plz.. read and review…

* * *

" A Tale of Love "

The morning sun started knocking the doors of his eyes… and the cool breeze said to him it's time to wake up…

He asked for few minutes more and slept again…. But he couldn't.. as the sun was not allowing him to sleep more... The sun rays falls on his eyes causing his eyes to burn.. So, he finally gave up and woke up scolding the sun…

"Why? why sun went all crazy today?.." he thought and barely opened his eyes… while he saw her… standing so far from him... He rubbed his eyes.. and opened it more wide.. to see her clearly.. how beautiful she is…

He couldn't took off his eyes of her... her simplicity.. and elegance made her look more beautiful…

A cool breeze started to flow.. with the combination of golden rays.. he felt the argue of love again for her…. He wanted to be near her… wanted to talk to her... and to tell her how he feel about her then and there...

But.. he couldn't even move.. he felt paralyzed.. that he couldn't even walk to her… not even he could express what he is feeling for her…

All he could do was to stare at her.. as if there was no tomorrow and he knew that even if that was the last day of his life.. he feels good that I had seen her in front of his eyes…

…

…

It was another morning…

He again woke up scolding the sun… and he himself can feel that he got irritated with everything in the surrounding…

But the thing that gave him solace was seeing her again and again.. no dought he fell for her every time he looked at her eyes.. and felt that he was destined to meet her…

He loved his eyes.. that they could see her in the beautiful sun light... he loved the breeze that touches him.. as it gave him the feel of her freshness...

He wanted to talk to her… he wanted to walk to her… wanted to tell her that they are destined to meet and destined to live together... but he couldn't move..

He feels that someone has chained him up.. so that he couldn't move towards her… or he's being stoned in her beauty.. that he couldn't move…

…

All day and all noon he kept staring at her... Her beautiful face..attractive eyes.. & pretty Smile… as if it was a non-ending session..

Staring at her was a passion.. for him.. as if it's a dream come true in the bitter nightmare… he wanted to go by her hold her hand and say that he love her so much... he wanted to kiss her and show his love for her…

Meanwhile came the evening.. and the full moon helped him to see her.. even in the dark...

It was the moonlight.. that gave him the happiness to feel her beauty in the magnificent moonlight… and a moments to cherish through his entire life…

He couldn't explain who is more beautiful.. she in the sun light.. or she in the moon light.. he just love to stare at her beauty…

…

…

This was the scenario which continued from some of the years before… the man who memorise the full map of the city.. and his world that revolved around his colleagues and crime spots.. was now occupied to a seven by eight feet room…

After the demise of his lovely wife… that was the beginning of the slow end of his life… he has cut him from the whole world… and due to the lack of care and concern… his health degrades… and diseases got worsened… he started to forgot everything.. and lost control of his body functions.. and finally failed to recognize anyone.. expect for her… as his world revolve around her…

The most interesting fact was that till his last breath.. he never forget to express his eternal love to his beloved…

The thud sound of body hitting the ground.. awakened the person in the next room… the person ran into the room and found that he was missing from his bed… which was the only place he stay all over the day..

The person or we can his care taker looked around to found that he was lying flat.. face flat on the floor.. motion less… while his forehead was badly injured… but there was virtually no reaction.. no pain from him… just a plain look devoid of any feelings and emotions… which always starred at the big framed photo.. present on the opposite wall with a dry flower garland on it…

He would always thought… If he have another day in his life… he would have walked to her… be with her rest of the life.. and protecting her from all worries...

But the bitter truth was… he always cursed himself that he couldn't save her… and to saw her dying in front of him… he cursed god for taking the soul reason of his life away from him..

…

Finally… one morning.. he woke up… feeling something soft touching him… he tried to look at the source.. and again found her standing beside him…that day.. not so far from him…

She was there with him… smearing his head… and singing a sweet lullaby… and he didn't knew when he dozed off peaceful… and made his journey to the unknown land to meet his beloved….

 _ **Not many love stories have happy ending**_...unlike the undying love story of Abhijeet and Dr. Tarika..

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry guys.. for bearing with this poor writing.. pata nei jo man me aya likh dia…

Ok samaj me nei aya hoga .. soch rahe ho kya likh dia hai… ok lemmi xplain..

Its Abhijeet's POV.. who lost his love Tarika.. and cut himself off from the reality.. and started to live a life which revolve around Tarika his Wife… he wanted to be with her.. and finally he got the chance to be with her after his death…

PHEW… ha haha… Plz plz.. give a Review..

 **Love u all.. Tkcr**

 **SS**


End file.
